


Warmth

by Dee_Jayers



Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, AU, Fluff, M/M, i hope it makes your heart happy too, it made my heart happy, it's just cute ok yall, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Jayers/pseuds/Dee_Jayers
Summary: In which Heero and Duo have a somewhat lazy morning and play around like kids a little. Another little snippet in the Mermaid AU.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Series: Mermaid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble thing that I found in my wips and decided to flesh out til my heart was happy. I just love these two so much and I want them to have fun and be happy! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Warmth. 

Draping over his shoulders, sprawled across his back, and curling sweetly around his tail were the first things Duo noticed as he began to slowly wake up. 

The gentle push and pull of the ocean currents drifting through their shared cave were the next. As the current gently tugged his braid this way and that, he realized with a smile that a hand curled around the end of it kept it from moving like it typically would. 

He opened one violet eye to peek at the heavy body pleasantly draped across his and his smile softened at the sight of fluffy chocolate hair waving in the water. Content, he let his eye close and wiggled just slightly to settle more into their bed of woven seaweed. It had the added benefit of getting him just that little bit closer to Heero, who only quietly grunted at the movement.

The two mermen sleepily laid there, neither quite ready to get up yet. They could faintly hear the echoes of dolphins chattering and whales singing farther out into the deep; Duo hummed back much too softly to be heard by anyone other than Heero, but that was by choice. Heero huffed just a little, nuzzling his nose into the back of Duo’s neck and using the hand still holding the braid to pull more of his hair out of the way. Duo hummed a little louder, the sound coming from slightly lower in his throat than before.

Heero responded in kind before propping his upper body up on one elbow next to Duo. He left the hand around the braid on Duo’s back, lightly trailing up and down, and his darkly striped tail draped over Duo’s black and white one. Deep blue eyes lazily followed the lithe form still mostly underneath him, blatantly appreciative. 

Duo let out a low groan and stretched his whole body, from fingertips to the very tips of his tail fins. He held the stretched position for a long moment before suddenly going limp and letting all of his limbs flop back onto the soft grounds with a sound of contentment. 

Heero chuckled quietly, used to this routine. Finally dropping Duo’s braid, he gently ran one hand down the back of Duo’s head before lightly poking the side of his head and saying, “Time to get up Duo.” Duo responded with a dismayed groan, smacking his tail against the ground in a childish display that had Heero chuckling again.

“Do we really gotta though? Why can’t we just stay here a little longer?” Asked the braided mer, violet eyes looking up at Heero pitifully. Heero couldn’t help the small grin that look brought to his face. He stroked his hand down Duo’s braid once more. 

“Yes, we really need to get up. We’re supposed to be meeting up with the others, remember?” Said Heero, slowly beginning to uncurl his tail from Duo’s. Duo huffed, pouting, but nonetheless relented. Heero pulled himself away from the Orca mer to start lazily swimming in the cavern they slept in.

“Fiiiine…” Duo groaned, “I’ll get up but I’m not happy about it. I was so warm and comfy!” Heero laughed, eyes sparkling, and swam close enough to Duo to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Violet eyes glittered and a bright smile pulled pink lips back to show teeth.

“That’s fair. You know we can always cuddle again later, Duo.” Duo pushed off the ground following that statement, his agreement with Heero’s words a low hum in his throat. 

Together, they slowly made their way out of their sleeping area and through the winding tunnels that made up their home. At the large tunnel entrance, Duo shot Heero a lopsided grin and launched himself forward with a powerful flex of his tail. He heard Heero’s quiet chuckle follow him and spun sharply in a display of agility only to let out a quiet “Eep!” as he suddenly came within an inch of Heero’s face. 

Dark blue eyes stared into violet for a brief moment before Heero very quickly pecked Duo on the lips and shifted past him to shoot off through the water, heading for the sand bar their group liked to meet at, smile on his lips.

Duo spluttered for a second before spinning to follow that darkly striped back, huge grin splitting his face and eyes sparkling.


End file.
